Peace at Last (a warrior cat fanfic)
by Foxy the Horror Goddess
Summary: Sharpclaw, an elder, has committed crimes in his past. Will StarClan still except him?


**Hi guys! I did another short one. Hope you enjoy. Bye!**

Peace at Last

Sharpclaw, a brown tabby tom with white paws and underbelly with amber eyes, about the age where he is about to die, steps out of the elder's den. He sees Thunderstrike, a mud colored shecat with green eyes and is an elder, licking her paw. Sharpclaw goes up to her and sits next to her. "Nice day, isn't it?" Sharpclaw mews.

"Yes," Thunderstrike murmurs.

"Its only a matter of time before one of us dies," Sharpclaw murmers softly so Thunderstrike wouldn't hear it.

"I heard that," Thunderstrike spats.

"You did, wow, you must have really good hearing," meows Sharpclaw in amazement.

"It was actually a little loud, and plus you will die first," Thunderstrike meows in a sassy tone.

"Well lets just see if that is true," Sharpclaw growls.

"At least I haven't commited terrible crimes," Thunderstrike mews trying to defend herself.

"Wait, do you think StarClan will accept me?" Sharpclaw meows in hesitation.

"Probably not," Thunderstrike mews in a certain tone.

"What shall I do?" Sharpclaw meows as starting to freak out.

"I don't know, say your sorry to everyone," mews Thunderstrike.

"That's what I will do, thanks Thunderstrike!" Sharpclaw yowls.

"I was being sarcastic," Thunderstike meows, but Sharpclaw was already gone.

Sharpclaw goes up to his leader's, or Blazestar's, den. "Blazestar?" Sharpclaw murmurs.

"Yes?" Blazestar meows in a stern voice.

"I need to tell you something," mews Sharpclaw.

"What is it now. Is it your bedding, are the apprentices annoying you, or "Thunderstrike snoring to loud," Blazestar growls.

"I'm sorry," Sharpclaw meows.

"What?" Blazestar mew in confusion.

"I'm sorry," Sharpclaw meows louder.

"For what?" Blazestar meows questionably.

"I'm sorry for everything I have done," mews Sharpclaw.

"Well…your welcome," Blazestar meows in shock.

"I am going to go now," mews Sharpclaw.

"Ok," meows Blazestar still in shock.

Sharpclaw goes toward the medicine den. He sees that some cats walk out and look at him. They start to chat silently and Sharpclaw knows that they were talking about him. He looks in there and sees Lightfeather gathering her herbs. He wants to go in there, but he did not want to disturb her. He took a chance and did it anyways. Sharpclaw walks into the medicine den. "Hi," mews Sharpclaw.

"What's wrong this time," Lightfeather groans.

"Nothing," Sharpclaw mews back.

"Then why are you here?" Lightfeather questions.

"I wanted to tell you something," meows Sharpclaw.

"What. What is possibly important for me to drop everything and listen to you. You are a killer for goodness sakes! Why should I listen to you," Lightfeather groans.

"I am not like that anymore," mews Sharpclaw.

"I still see you doing it, but just to apprentices and kits," meows Lightfeather.

"Least I am not a medicine cat," Sharpclaw snaps back.

"This is what I am saying, you always have a hurtful comeback or something," meows Lightfeather.

"I told you that I am here to tell you something," Sharpclaw mews it irritatingly.

"Ok, what," meows Lightfeather.

"I'm sorry," mews Sharpclaw.

"For what?" meows Lightfeather in astonishment.

"For everything that I did," Sharpclaw meows.

"Took you long enough," Lightfeather mews amusingly.

"Well, I did it," Sharpclaw meows back quickly.

"Thank you for saying that. Now get out," Lightfeather meows harshingly.

"Ok, yeesh," Sharpclaw groans.

Sharpclaw walks back to the elder's den when a couple of apprentices cross his path. It was Stingpaw, an orange tom with blue eyes, Darkpaw, a black shecat with green eyes, and Greypaw, a grey tabby tom with amber eyes. "Hey!" Sharpclaw yowls.

"Now what," Stingpaw growns.

"We probably hurt him because we crossed his path," Darkpaw meows teasingly.

"I want to tell you something," meows Sharpclaw.

"Now he wants to tell us something," mews Greypaw.

"Ugh," meows Stingpaw.

"I'm sorry for what I said to you guys," mews Sharpclaw.

"Finally you said sorry!" shouts Darkpaw.

"Yes I finally did," meows Sharpclaw.

The apprentices walk away and he goes back to the elder's den. "That helped so much Thunderstrike, thank you," mews Sharpclaw.

"I was being sarcastic," meows Thunderstrike.

"Wait, What!" Sharpclaw shouts.

"Yeah, can't you tell," meows Thunderstrike.

"So I did that for nothing," mews Sharpclaw.

"Pretty much," meows Thunderstrike.

"Ugh," meows Sharpclaw.

"Its getting late, I think you need to go and rest now," mews Thunderstrike.

"Ok," meows Sharpclaw.

Sharpclaw goes to the den and goes to sleep. He wakes up in the middle of the forest. He stands up and sees a lot of cats. They are all the ones that he killed or driven out. "Hello Sharpclaw," Fiercefang mews.

"Hi," Sharpclaw meows.

"We have come here to tell you something," meows Leofur.

"What is it," meows Sharpclaw.

"We forgive you," meows Brighttail.

"Really, is it because I said I was sorry to everyone," Sharpclaw meows in excitement.

"No," meows Leofur.

"So I can now join Starclan?" meows Sharpclaw.

"Yes," meows Fiercefang.

"Now we shall say farewell, for we will meet again in Starclan together.

"Goodbye," meows Sharpclaw.

A day passes and it is now night. Sharpclaw goes into the clearing and looks up at the stars. He lays down and closes his eyes. Finally meeting peace.


End file.
